A comprehensive review of the prior art is to be found in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,668 which will therefore not be repeated.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,668 teaches an electrically operated school bus stop sign which has proven in practice to offer many advantages over the conventional pneumatic system. The present invention will be noted as basically following the same electromechanical construction. However, with continued experience and use of the improved school bus sign taught by applicant's prior patent, applicant has discovered a wiring configuration which offers still further improvements over all known prior art as well as over applicant's prior patent. Thus, the principal object of the present invention is to improve the school bus stop sign construction taught by applicant's prior patent and specifically with reference to providing an improved electrical system adapted to use of a uni-directional mode of operation as compared to the bidirectional motor and bidirectional mode of operation employed in the school bus sign of applicant's prior patent.